High School is NOT for Samurai
by Always-Be-Batman
Summary: This story is about Emily finding out who she is as a ranger and outside of being one. Her parents have been lying to her all of her life and apperently it's a BIG secret and an avantage to the nighloks. Emily's siblings died and now she has to take responsibility of being a ranger. Can she do that while going to a new high school. And will she peossibly find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey dudes this is my first story!_

_Italics are thoughts just so you know and bold with parentheses are little notes I made._

* * *

Emily POV

_Great. Just great!_ I thought as my parents were inside the principle's office discussing my punishment. I heard yelling on the other side of the door and I shoved my head phones in my ears to drown the sound out. I pressed the on button and on comes one of my favorite songs: Gives you hell by The All-American Rejects.

_Want to know what gives me hell, my parents. _

A few minutes later my parents came out with there faces all red.

"You look like a tomato." I said to them.

"Come on young lady. We're going home." My mother said in 'the voice.'

I've been getting 'the voice' a lot lately. Ever since my older sister and my younger brother died I've been getting into trouble. My little brother, Tony, died of leukemia and my older sister, Serena, died of who knows what. We know that she died of a sickness, but it was a sickness no one ever seen before.

The whole ride was silent except for the radio playing very softly. I knew once I got home that I would get it. When we got home my mom walked in front of me and my dad behind me. As if they would think that I would run away. My dad slammed the front door shut and I sat down while my parents paced in front of me.

"What are we going to do with you!" My mother yelled as she faced me.

"Send her off to a military academy that's what we do!" My dad yelled.

"We can't. I would if we could, but we can't." My mom said.

"Why the hell not! They could get a different yellow ranger for all I care!" My dad yelled.

"We can't. But you're expelled Emily! You can't keep doing this!" Mom yelled.

"Ever since you brother and sister died you've been a different girl. I want to know where she went." My dad said softly to me.

I just shrugged.

"Training until ten. And no dinner. And you're grounded for two months." My mom said.

I ran up the stairs and changed. I came back down in black shorts, yellow tank top, black hoodie, yellow socks that go just below my knees, and black and yellow tennis shoes.**(A lot of black and yellow, I know)** I went out side and grabbed the kendo stick my parents bought me the birthday after Serena died.

I went over to the dummy my parents had since Serena was born and started hitting it. Images of when I was younger and happy flashed through my mind and I started hitting the dummy harder.

My life has changed a lot since they died. I started wearing more black. I wrote sadder and depressing songs. I even started cutting myself! **( I know it's kinda sad.) **The reason I cut myself is because... I like the pain. When ever I get upset or angry I either cut myself or I get into trouble. That's what happened this time.

I'm bullied and made fun of in school. I'm called names like emogirl, freak, ugly, bitch, and many other creative ones. Today I was sitting across the teacher's lounge writing and listening to music when one of the popular girls came by and smacked my stuff all over the place. She called me emo and started walking away. I muttered bitch and apparently she has super hearing or something.

FlashBack

"What did you call me?" Amy asked.

"I said that I appreciate the name calling and harassment." I said back.

"That's what I thought." She said as she turned around.

"Or maybe I called you a bitch." I said and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and my left cheek stings.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked as I got up.

"I don't know? Did it feel like this?" She said as she was about to slap me again.

Instead of slapping me I grabbed her wrist, and pinned it behind her back.

She kicked my kneecap and I fell onto my knees. She was about to kick me when I grabbed her foot and threw her off balance. I stood up and she was about to kick me again. Right as her foot made contact with me I punched her in the jaw. I punched her so hard that blood came out and so did a tooth. Then teachers came storming out of the lounge to see Amy on the ground holding a hand to her mouth and me with blood on my knuckles and on one knee.

End of flashBack

I kept hittting the dummy harder and harder seeing pictures in my mind of all of the times I've been bullied or teased.

After a few more hits my kendo stick broke.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself.

"Language Emily." My mom said from behind me.

"Sorry." I said not really sounding sorry. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Just a few minutes. It's ten thirty." She said.

"Whoops." I said heading towards the door.

"Emily. Come here." My mother said.

I turned around to see her sitting under the tree where my tree house is. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"I think I need a new stick." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not a stick. It's a kendo. A weapon for practice and competition in kendo representing a Japanese sword." She said.

"Remind me to go to you next time I need to know the definition for something." I said.

My mom chuckled beside me and looked up into the stars.

"Remember that story I told you and Serena when you were little about the Samurai's son wanting to be the wealthiest man in the world. But he ends up sacrificing things he cared about just to get more then he granted. And in the end he died because of his greediness." Mom asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling. "He let the spirit kill his family. Then his village. The man became the most wealthiest one in the world, but no one cared. He asked the spirit to give him his family back. But the spirit tricked him and killed him." I said.

"Yes. That one." My mom said. "All stories I've ever told you about had a meaning. That one was about not being greedy and money is not the most important thing in the world."

"And how protecting the people you love most is, no, should be the most important thing to everyone." I said.

"Yes, exactly." My mom said.

"So what is this conversation suppose to be about?" I asked.

"I... forgot" my mom laughed. Then she she stroked my curly blonde hair. "What happened to the Emily I know and love?"

"She died with Tony and Serena." I said as I got up and into the house to my room.

I put on a black tank top and put on yellow plaid pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. I would deal with my school problem in the morning I bet.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey dudes! Here is the second chapter!_

_Italics=thoughts and parentheses= little note._

* * *

Emily POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon. **(I mean, come on. Who doesn't like bacon?)**

_Mmmmm. Bacon._ I thought as I ran downstairs. When I got down there my dad was in his suit and tie reading the newspaper at the kitchen table and my mom was putting pancakes and bacon on a plate.

"Is that for me?" I asked as I started to drool a little bit.

"Yes Emily." My mom said laughing. "It's for you."

"Good, because I'm starving." I said as I sat down with the plate in my hands.

"So... where am I going to school now?" I asked a few minutes after I finished my food.

"Well. Tommy, do you want to tell her now?" My mom asked my dad.

"Well, since you brought it up. We are moving to Panorama City. And you are going to high school there." He said.

"What about your jobs?" I asked.

"Remember Emily. I have to go back out to Iraq. And your mother is-"

"Getting a job as a cook at a diner." My mom said.

"So I'm going to a new school. Great." I said.

"But try not to get into any trouble." My mom said.

"Okay... Can I have more bacon?" I asked as I took another piece of bacon from the plate that my mom set it on.

'Sure. Since you already took a bite from it." Mom said.

"When are we moving?" I asked.

"Friday. Then you'll start school the following Monday." My dad said.

"Cool. So since it is Wednesday I'm going to go start packing." I said as I got up and went to my room.

Jayden POV

There has been more and more moogers these past few weeks and it's getting harder to hold them all off. Ji has been telling me that the nighloks will soon come and we will need to call in the other rangers. I don't want to put them in danger, but if I could handle nighloks by myself I would. Since I can't I'm going to need the others.

I was sitting at the diningroom table doing math homework when the GAP sensor went off. I ran into the room with six green cushion seats and a 'coffee' table in middle of it. I would call it a meeting room but I won't have any meetings in here until the other rangers come.

"Where are the moogers?" I asked Mentor Ji, my guardian.

"In an alley way near the park." He said as we hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.

We arrived to see a boy and moogers. Ji told the boy to run while I morphed.

"You are in the presence of the leader of the 18th generation of the samurai now, while you still have a chance." He said.

"Don't bother." I said before I attacked them.

"Good job. You are improving greatly." Ji said as I walked up to him.

"More and more are coming Ji. I won't be able to hold all of them off." I said.

"That's why we will be calling in the other rangers in a few days. Before any nighloks attack." He said.

"Right." I sighed. "Let's get back to the house, I still have homework to do."

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I was up to midnight doing homework and training and guess what? My clock is set to four in the morning. I get up and go into the kitchen and eat some cereal. After that I change from my pajama pants into my training clothes. For about two hours I train until 6:30. Then I shower and dress into a pair of black jeans and a black and red plaid shirt. I leave the first two buttons undone then put on my socks and shoes. After I'm done dressing I go into the living room and grab my back pack and hop into my car. It's a red muscle car with a black strip down the middle of the it. I then drove to school.

"Hey Jay Jay." Jordan, the most popular girl in the school, said to me at my locker.

"Hey Jordan." I replied opening my locker and puting my back pack in there and taking out my notebook, folder, and pencil case.

"I didn't see you yesterday at the diner." She said.

"I was busy." I replied.

'Doing what?" She asked me.

"I had a bunch of homework." I lied.

"You know, if you have any trouble, I can help you if you want." She said trailing a finger down my arm.

"Have you been working out? I swear you just get more buffer by the day!" She exclaimed.

"I workout sometimes." I said as I started walking down the hallway. "We better get to class if we don't want to be late."

"Okey dokey." She said keeping pace with me.

Emily POV

Tomorrow the moving truck comes and I've packed up most of my things. The only things I didn't pack was my guitar, song book, and outfit for tomorrow and my ipod. I went downstairs for dinner and I stopped right where I was standing. My dad was dressed in his camo and combat boots with a green duffel bag on the ground next to him.

"You're leaving? Again?" I asked with tears pooling up in my eyes.

"They need me. But I promise I'll be back." He said.

I ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"So you won't be coming with us to our new house I guess." I said as I stepped back.

"No. But I can't wait to see it when I return." My dad replied.

My mom came into the room when we heard a honk from outside. We all walked out there and my mom and I gave him one more hug before he walked into the bus. As the bus rode by dad waved to us. I waved back even though I knew he couldn't see me from down the street. Mom walked back inside and I just sat down in the grass. I picked some grass and started to blow on it. Serena taught me how to make noises from it and that was all I was doing. Suddenly it got really cold.

"Emily." A feminine voice said from beside me.

Startled, I jumped onto my feet and faced to where I thought the voice came from. There was no one there. Then there was a boom from the sky. I looked up to have water hit my face.

"Emily." My mom called from the porch. "You're going to catch a cold. Come inside and have some dinner."

"Okay mom." I said as I ran to the porch.

She was already inside but I looked back to where I sat a few seconds ago. There was still no one there.

_It must have been my imagination. _I thought before I went inside to have dinner.

* * *

The next day

After we got everything into the moving truck my mom and I got into my mom's red pickup truck and headed toward Panorama City. On the way there it was mostly raining. I plugged my headphones into my ipod and listened to songs.

Jayden POV

On Friday during free period Jordan came up to me and basically talked the whole time.

"We're getting a new student Monday." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. People are saying she got expelled from her old school for beating up someone. Real freak if you ask me." She replied.

"They're probably rumors, Jordan." I said not believing a girl could hurt someone so bad they got expelled.

"I don't think so. Some of the cheerleaders looked her up online and it said that she was expelled and many other things."

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Like she cuts herself and that she murdered her siblings."

"Okay. I don't belive that." I said as the bell rang.

"Well I think it's true. See you at the diner?" Jordan asked.

"Um, maybe." I said as I headed toward my locker.

I got out my backpack and went to my car. I got in and started driving toward the Shiba House.

Emily POV

The house was amazing. There was two floors. The main floor had my parent's bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and living room. The top floor had my room that was connected to a bathroom and 2 guest bedrooms. My room had black, yellow,white, and red walls. My bed was like ones from a fairy tale. It had see through curtains that hung over the bed and the comforter was black with yellow spots. I had a black bed side table and a walk-in closet. I also had a window with a ledge that I could sit on.

_This is heaven. _I thought as I layed down on my bed. After a few minutes I played a song called Shooting Star by Owl City. Luckily the movers were here before us and put all of my stuff in my room. For the next few hours I was unpacking.

After about three hours of unpacking my mom called me down to dinner. She ordered Domino's and got us soda. We ate and watched movies for the rest of the night. At about midnight when my mom was asleep I decided to go exploring the city. A stupid time to do that, I know, but I had nothing else to do. I ran to the city and it was awesome. There was cars still driving down the road and a lot of the buildings were still open. I walked until I reached the edge of a forest. I put up the black hoodie I had on and started walking into it.

Jayden POV

Since it was a weekend I decided to train until 2 in the morning. About 12:30 I heard footsteps from outside of the gates. I hopped the wall to see what was making the noise. About two minutes later someone in a black hoodie with it's hood on and in black skinny jeans came out of the bushes.

"Who are you." I said in commanding voice.

"Holy shit!" the person yelled then fell onto the ground.

"I said who are you." I said a little softer.

"Yeah I know." the person said getting up.

"Are you going to answer?" I asked.

"Hey. I come in peace, dude. I'm just lost." The person said in a feminine voice.

"Well, the city is that way." I said pointing to the right.

"Thanks." She said as she started walking that way.

I grabbed her elbow and spun her around. Then I took off her hood.

"You still didn't tell me who you are." I said.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews dudes! Anyway here is the new chapter_

_italics=thoughts and bold=little note from me._

* * *

Emily POV

The dude with no shirt on grabbed me and pulled my hood down when I tried walking away.

"You still didn't tell me who you are." He said.

I struggled to get out of his grip but it just got tighter.

"You're hurting me." I said.

The grip on my loosened and I elbowed his stomach but my elbow just hit with rock hard abs.

_This guy is ripped! _I thought as he spun me around to see his face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who are you?" He said.

Then something hit his arm and made him let me go. I rolled away as the guy backed up to the wood fence. I heard a growl and I looked at the ground to see a little red tiger thing. It growled at the dude and I got back up. I then ran through the forest to get back to the city. Once I got there I walked back to my house. When I got home I went upstairs, dressed in my pj's and went to bed at one thirty a.m.

Jayden POV

When I spun her to see her face it was to dark to see most of it. I mostly saw her bright hazel eyes. I asked her again to tell me who she was but my lion zord hit my arms to let her go. My back hit the wall and he growled at me, GROWLED! Then the girl ran off in the direction of the city.

"Damn it." I said as I picked up my zord. "What's wrong with you? That could have been a murderer or maybe a nighlok in disguise."

I walked in the house, took a shower and went to sleep wondering who she was.

The next morning I woke up at 9 a.m. I walked into the kitchen to see a plate of scrambled eggs and waffles and a note. I grabbed the plate and the note and sat down at the table.

Jayden,

I will be getting groceries and will be at the gym until noon. Because you have been training hard I will pickup some lunch.

Sincerely,

Ji.

_Sweet. I have the house to myself until 12. _I thought as I finished up my breakfast. I washed my plate and went to my room to change. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I put on my gray zip up hoodie and went out the door. Not before I put on my black leather boots. I walked into the city and to the diner.

"Jay Jay, hi!" Jordan said as she skipped up to me.

"Hey." I replied.

"The new girl is here. And she is a freak." Jordan said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Over there." Jordan said pointing to a girl with blond hair and a black hoodie on with black fingerless gloves writing in a notebook with headphones on.

I started walking toward her when Jordan grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going? The popular kids is this way." Jordan said.

"I'm going to go introduce myself." I said as I walked the rest of the way.

I sat in the booth in front of her and watched her for a few seconds.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jayden Shiba." I said to her.

She took out one headphone and could hear 21 guns by Green Day coming out of it.

"Good to know." She said then looked up at me. I saw her eyes widen for a second then go back to normal.

"So... what's your name?" I asked her.

"Emily." Emily said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Emily." I said.

"Hey Emily. Who's this?" A woman that looked a lot like Emily asked as she stopped in front of the booth.

"This is Jayden..." She said.

"Shiba. Jayden Shiba." I said standing up and holding my hand out to the woman.

"Oh, well I'm Georgia Oliver. Emily's mother." She said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Oliver ." I said.

"Oh please, call me Georgia." Emily's mom said.

"Well, Georgia, Emily, it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I have to get back home." I said looking at my clock to see that it was only five minutes until Ji said he would get back.

"It was nice to meet you Jayden." Georgia said as I was walking toward the door.

"Yeah, same here." Emily said looking at me.

I turned around to look at them while I was walking and winked at them before I got outside. Then Jordan grabbed my arm.

"What was that." She asked in a harsh voice.

"I talked to Emily. Is that a crime?" I said.

"So that thing has a name?" She said.

"She is not a thing she is a person and yes she has a name. It's Emily." I said.

"I don't care. She's a freak and she knows it." She said before she walked back into the diner. I watched her from the window as she grabbed someone's smoothie and walked up to Emily. She poured the drink on Emily's head and whispered something in her ear and came back out side. She smirked at me then got in her car. I looked back at Emily to see her mom grab a wash cloth and hand it to her. Emily looked at me and I saw her hazel eyes turn into a bright yellow ones before she looked away and walked to her seat and grab her notebook. She whispered something in her mom's ear before she walked out and started walking down the street.

Emily POV

When I woke up I showered and got dressed in a black hoodie, yellow skinny jeans, my black fingerless gloves and my black converses. Mom was down stairs in her uniform.

"Morning sunshine." She said.

"Hi." I said then got out a bowl, cereal, spoon and milk.

"I have work at 10 this morning and I want you to come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my boss said that high schoolers go there everyday and hang out. It will give you a chance to meet new people." Mom said.

"Fine." I said as I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

We both got into mom's truck and drove to the diner. When we got there, there was about ten teenagers there. Mom went into the employees only door and I went to the farthest booth away from everyone. I put my head phones on and took out my song book and had 21 Guns by Green day blasting through the speakers. I started writing in some lyrics when someone sat across from me.

"Can I help you?" I asked the person.

"I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jayden Shiba." He said.

I took out my headphones and looked at this 'Jayden'. My eyes widened when I saw him. It was the dude from last night.

"Good to know." I said and went back to writing some lyrics.

"So what's your name." Jayden asked after a minute.

"Emily." I said looking up again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Emily." He said.

"Hey Emily. Who's this?" Mom asked as she stooped beside me and looked at Jayden.

"This is Jayden..." I said forgetting his last name.

"Shiba." Jayden said standing up. "Jayden Shiba." Sticking his hand out.

"Oh. Well, I'm Georgia Oliver. Emily's mother." Mom said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you ." He said.

"Oh,please. Call me Georgia." Mom said to Jayden.

"Well, Georgia, Emily. It's been a pleasure meeting you, but I have to get back home." Jayden said looking at the watch on his wrist.

"It was nice meeting you." Mom said as Jayden started walking.

"Yeah, same here." I said.

I looked up to see Jayden winking at me and heading out the door. I then saw a red faced blonde storm out the door and grabbing Jayden's elbow.

"He seems like a nice young man." Mom said before going to take orders from the other teens.

I put my other headphone back in and started writing some more notes and lyrics. Then I felt a liquid on my head.

"Stay away from him or you're going to get it worse emo girl." The blonde said in my ear before walking away. Mom rushed over and I wiped the smoothie from my face before I turned to see Jayden staring at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. Then my eyes started to hurt a little bit. I turned away and blinked a few times and it went away. I got as much smoothie as I could from my face then gathered my stuff.

"I'm going for a walk." I said to my mom before I went out the door.

Jayden was still staring at me as I walked into the forest. Last night I found a stream before I ran into Jayden. I walked for about ten minutes before I found it. I put my notebook and my ipod on the ground and I took off my hoodie and shirt. They both got a little bit of smoothie on it. I took my hair out from it's pony tail and started to pour water from my hands and onto my head. I got it out in five minutes then I started on my hoodie. After a minute I heard a twig snap from behind me.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked from behind me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

_I'm so glad that I'm wearing a tanktop. _I thought as Jayden took my shirt from the ground and started to get the smoothie out of it.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"It was sorta my fault you got smoothied on." He said.

"Why don't you just go and hang out with your girlfriend. I said I was fine." I said harshly.

"She's not my girlfriend. More like a fangirl who wants to be my girlfriend." He said as he got up and layed my shirt on a big rock.

I got up too and layed my hoodie on a different rock and sat down next to my stuff and tried to dry my hair. Jayden sat down on the other side of my notebook and ipod and grabbed my note book.

"Give that back." I said trying to grab it.

"I'm reading it." He said as he got up.

"I said give it back!" I yelled as I tried again to get my notebook.

"So you like to write songs, huh?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said crossing my arms.

"You're really good." He said as he flipped the page.

I tried to get it back again but he held it over the stream. I tried to reach for it but I fell int the stream.

* * *

_Well there's your chapter you guys have wanted so bad. Hope you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics=thoughts_

_underline=lyrics_

_Bold =dream_

* * *

Emily POV

"Cold!" I screamed after I fell in the stream.

I looked up to see Jayden laughing.

_He's going to pay. _I thought.

"Can you at least help me out?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Yeah okay." Jayden said as he grabbed my hand.

"Sucker!" I yelled as I pulled him in.

"Hey you tricked me!" Jayden said as he flipped his hair over his head.

I stuck my tongue out at him then I got out. When we both got out I tried to dry off but Jayden grabbed me and he jumped in with me.

"Hey! I'm trying to get dry, not wet again." I said as I splashed him.

He was laughing and we had a splashing war.

"Okay, okay. You win!" He said as he got out as fast as he could.

"Good." I said as I got out after him.

I took the bottom of my tank top and wrung it out and then went over to my shirt and hoodie. I put on my hoodie and looked over at Jayden to see him take off his shirt and wring it out trying to dry it.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Emily Oliver. You aren't checking me out are you?"

"No. I was staring out into space and you happen to be in the space I was staring off into." I said

"Yeah I'm sure. Come on we better get you home." He said as he went over and grabbed my notebook from the ground then went over to my ipod and picked it up.

"I can get home just fine." I said.

"I know, but if a rapist jumped out of no where who's going to help you?" He said.

"No one. I can take care of myself." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh really." Jayden said in a playful tone.

I smirked and ran off into the woods.

"'Emily get back here!" I heard Jayden yell.

I climbed up a big tree and waited. I saw Jayden running with my stuff in one hand.

"Emily!" He yelled.

I jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground behind him. He dropped my stuff and tried to round-house kick me but I dodged his foot and I crouched to the ground and tripped him. I jumped on him and straddled his waist.

"Told you." I said as I smiled.

"I could have hurt you." He said.

"Um, who's on the ground?" I asked.

Then we spun and I was pinned on my back and Jayden was on me.

"You." He said.

Jayden POV

_She pinned me! I can't believe she pinned me. _I thought as I walked her to her house. I looked over to see her cheeks a bright pink. She is tiny and yet she got me to the ground. After a few minutes of walking we ended up at her front door.

"Um. Thanks. I had a good time." She said as she looked at her feet and was holding her notebook to her chest.

"Me too. I'll see you at school." I said as I turned around and headed back to the Shiba House. Ji had to be worried about me. On the way back I thought of what happened in the woods. After I pinned her she looked at me with wide eyes and her cheeks was covered in a light blush. I'm going to admit, it looked cute on her.

"Ummm, we should get going." She said after a few minutes.

"Right." I said as I helped her up.

Right then my samuraizer rang.

"Hello?"

"Jayden where are you?" Ji asked.

"I'm on my way back right now. I should be there in five minutes." I said then shut my samuraizer.

I put my samuraizer in my back pocket and ran the rest of the way to the House. When I got there Ji was in the kitchen putting food away and there was Wendy's on the kitchen table.

"Where were you?" Ji asked.

"I was at the diner with a new friend." I said as I started unpacking food too.

"New?" Ji said.

"Yeah. She just moved here." I said.

"She?"

"Ji, i can have friends that are girls."

"I know. WHat's the girl's name?" He asked.

"Emily Oliver. And her mom also works at the diner."

I turned around to see stop right in the middle of putting cereal in the covered.

"I just remembered that I have to make a call." Ji said then he rushed out of the kitchen.

_Weird. _I thought as I put the rest of the things away. After I was done I sat down and ate my food.

Emily POV

Once I got inside my house my mom was hugging me.

"Oh, I was so worried. I tried calling you then I realised you left your phone here." She said as she let go.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Where did you go?" Mom asked me.

"I went to a stream to clean up."

"Why didn't you come back here?" She asked me.

"I didn't want to walk around the city with smoothie all over me." I replied.

"That makes sense. There is lunch on the table, if you want any." My mom said

"Okay." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

Mom made spaghetti and I grabbed some. I sat down and the phone rang. Since mom was in her room I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello. Is Georgia Oliver there?" The dude asked.

"Ummm. Yeah. Who's askin'." I said.

"Emily that is no way to speak to people." Mom said before grabbing the phone out of my hands.

"Well then." I said then went to go eat my lunch.

"Yes we are at Panorama City."

"I met him. He seems to have grown up very well."

"No, she can't."

"Because."

"Because I said so damnit!" Mom yelled and slammed the phone back on it's holder.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is just fine, hon." My said while forcing a fake smile. "Well, I better get back before my break ends. I'll see you tonight." She kissed my forehead and left.

I cleaned my plate and ran upstairs. I grabbed my guitar and notebook and sat down on my bed and started to strum my guitar. Then I started singing.

Darlin,

You're hiding in the closet once again

Start smiling

I know you're

Trying

Really hard not to turn your head away

Pretty darling

Face tomorrow

Tomorrow is not yesterdaaaay

Yesterdaaaay

Oh oh

Pretty please

I know it's a drag

Wipe your eyes

And put up your

Head

I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Darlin

I was there once a while ago

I know

That it's hard to be stuck with people that you love

When nobody trusts

Pretty please

I know it's a drag

Wipe your eyes

And put up your head

I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

That I can

Oh

You're not the only one

Who's been through

I've been there alone

And now so are you

I just want you to know

What you know is not your fault

It's not your fault

Oh...oh

Your fault

Your fault

It's your fault

Your fault

Your fault

Your fault

Pretty please

I know it's a drag

Wipe your eyes

and put up your head

I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can

Pretty please

I know it's a drag

Wipe your eyes

and put up your head

I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

That I can

Oh

Darlin

You're hiding in the closet once again

Start smiling

I put down my guitar and song book and went down stairs for a drink of water. I grabbed a cup and poured water in it. I was about to drink it but I heard the voice again.

"Emily." The woman said.

I dropped my glass and it shattered on the ground.

I turned to face the thing and when I did it was a woman with long blonde hair. She wore an old fashion type of sleeping gown that was all white. And she had yellow eyes.

"Emily, darling." She said then tried to touch my cheek with her hand.

I stepped back and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm someone who loves you. My haven't you grown up." She said taking both of her hands and placing them over her heart.

"What do you want from me?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I came to warn you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Warn me? Warn me from what?" I asked.

"He will come to retrieve you. And there will be nothing stopping him." She said as she started disappearing.

"Wait. What's your name?"

"Avalon." She said with a smile then she disappeared completely but not before she touched my forehead where mom kissed before she left. I felt the room spin then everything went black.

**Dream:**

**I woke up in a meadow in a fur trimmed medieval type dress with a hood. I stood up and wiped the grass from my butt.**

_How did I get here? _**I thought as I heard a name being called.**

**"Avalon there you are. The king wishes to see you." Said a woman in here twenties.**

**"What does the royal highness want now?" Avalon/I asked.**

**"I do not know dear. But he wants to see you after his meeting with the High Council." The woman said.**

**"We better get going then Eliza if we don't want to be late." Avalon/I said as we started walking toward a hill.**

**"I need to tidy you up Avalon! Your hair is a mess." Eliza said from beside me.**

**"You can do whatever you want with my hair. As long as I get to keep the dress on." Avalon and I said.**

**"As you wish." Eliza said.**

**"I'll race you." I said as Avalon ran toward the hill.**

**Once I got on top I stopped. The palace was huge! But it was also evil looking and it gave me the chills.**

**"Avalon you need to stop being so unlady like and childish." Eliza said from next to me.**

**"I am sixteen Eliza. I only have a few months before the ritual. Untill then I will be as childish as I can be." I said as I ran down the hill toward the palace.**

**"Avalon!" I heard Eliza yell in a whiney voice from behind me. I turned my head while running to look at her. She was on top of the hill still with her arms crossed.**

**I turned back around and ran into something hard.**

**End of Dream.**

Me, the real me, woke up to see a dark room.

"Oh honey are you okay?" Mom said from beside me.

I tried to nod my head but it hurt to much.

"Don't move your head so much, honey. It might hurt for a while." Mom said

"Where am I?" I asked in a scratchy voice.

"You're in the hospital, hon. I got home at seven to see you unconsice on the kitchen floor with blood coming out of your head. God, that scared me so much. The doctors said that you might never come back to me. Because of all of the blood that came out of you head, and you were like that for how long." Mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I came back." I said as I reached for her hand.

"Yes you did, dear." Mom said then kissed my hand. "You have another visitor, Jayden. He's been here all night after he heard what happened."

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked.

"About a day and a few hours. It's Sunday night." Mom replied.

"I'm guessing that I'm going to miss school for a few days." I said.

"Only until the doctor realises you." Mom said.

I nodded. "You can let Jayden in." I said.

"Okay,dear." Mom said as she went to the door to get Jayden.

"Hey." Jayden said as he walked in the door.

"Hi." I said back.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, at least I think so." I replied.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not really." I lied. "When I try to remember my head starts to hurt. I only remember going downstairs to get a glass of water then everything else is fuzzy."

"That's it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said before a nurse came in.

"Okay Jayden, I need to check in her, so you need to leave for a few minutes." She said.

"Okay." Jayden said as he walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

I spent one week in the hospital. One week of shitty food, one week of wearing this stupid hospital gown that doesn't cover up ANYTHING in the back, and one fuckin' week of just laying in a bed that was really uncomfortable. Mom took the rest of the week off at work to stay with me, even though I told her she didn't need to do that. I even saw Avalon sometimes. She just walked around and sat on a chair in the corner. Jayden comes everyday for an hour or two in the afternoon. He would bring me real food and we would eat it and watch t.v. But, finally it was Saturday again and I was able to leave this living hell.

"Mom. I can walk just fine I don't need a wheelchair." I said as I walked out of the room and past my mom.

"What if you fall again, sweetie." She said as she walked next to me without the wheelchair.

"I will be just fine, jeez." I said as we got into the car.

Mom started up the engine and I saw Avalon in the back seat.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault you got hurt in the first place." She said in her English accent.

"No it's not." I said to her.

"No it's not what?" Mom asked from next to me.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I said as I looked through the rearview mirror.

She was gone. I sighed and looked out the window the rest of the ride home.

Jayden POV

I wanted to be there when Emily got home, but Ji said I needed to train more before the other rangers were called. Emily and I had became great friends this past week. I would go to the hospital for at least one hour each day. I would bring food and we would talk and watch t.v. the whole time.

"Jayden,concentrate." Ji said.

"Sorry." I said as I started hitting the dummy harder.

"Maybe you being around this Emily girl is a bad idea." said Ji.

"What?" I said as I stopped hitting the dummy and spun around to face Ji.

"You need to stop hanging out with Emily." Ji said walking up to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're losing concentration, Jayden. I shouldn't have put you in school for you to live like a normal teenage boy if this was going to happen." He replied.

"..."

"Nothing to say do you?" Ji asked.

I just walked past him. When I was about to go inside Ji said, "If you don't stop being around her you will be taken out of school."

I walked into my room and layed down on my bed.

_How am I going to tell her?_ I thought as I sat up again.

"Hey Emily, sorry I can't hang out with you anymore. Why? Because I'm a fuckin power ranger and my mentor said if I hang out with you he will kick me out of school and education is important." I said to myself.

"I need a smoothie." I said as I changed.

I wore red sweatpants and a white t-shirt with no sleeves and red tennis shoes. I grabbed five dollars and went outside. I decided to get some running in so i ran to the diner. When I got there Jordan was on a bar stool eating a salad.

"Hey Jordan." I said as I sat next to her.

"Jay Jay, hi." she said as she faced me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was craving for a smoothie, so I decided to take a jog down here for one." I replied.

"Well this place does have great smoothies." Jordan said.

"Hi Jayden, how may I help you?" Georgia asked me.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie please." I said.

"Comin right up." She said as she walked into the back.

"So Jay, I haven't seen you around here all week, what's up with that?" Jordan asked.

"Emily got into an accident on Saturday. I've been visiting her in the afternoons." I replied.

"What happened?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, she says she doesn't remember, but I think she's lying." I said.

"I wouldn't believe anything she says. She did kill her siblings remember." Jordan said as she took another bite of her salad.

"Here you go." Georgia said as she set down my smoothie in front of me.

"Thanks." I said.

The rest of the time there I talked to Jordan and drank my smoothie.

"Well I better get going, see ya later Jordan." I said as I went out the front door.

I ran into the forest and I saw a bright light. I decided to follow it and a few minutes later I saw the source of it. It was Emily with a flash light.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she dropped her flash light.

"Don't fucking do that!" She yelled as she picked up the flash light.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"I must have dropped my ring here somewhere." She said as she searched the ground.

That's when I realised we were at the stream.

"What's so important about a ring?" I asked as I leaned against a tree.

''My sister gave me this ring." She said.

"You mean the sister you murdered?" I said.

"What?" She said as she looked at me.

"Where in hell did you get that idea?" She asked me.

"Everyone in school is talking about it. They were glad you were gone another week. Who wants a murderer in their school." I replied.

"And you believe them?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Who wouldn't. Just by looking at you I could see you killing someone." I said as I got closer to her.

"Don't come near me." She said as she took a step back.

I looked at her in the eyes and I saw them flash yellow again.

"What exactly are you, Emily Oliver?" I asked her coming closer.

"STOP!" She yelled then a blast of cold wind hit us.

Emily POV

Jayden was coming closer. I don't want to see his face. He thought I killed people I care about. Never. He asked me what I was and I saw Avalon behind him. She had a sword in her hand and it looked like she was going to cut his head off.

"STOP!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me then disappeared. Then a blast of cold wind hit me. I was about to run away when I hit something hard. I turned around to see the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It had a fish kind of face and it was red and yellow. It also had a sword. The thing swung at me and I ducked and kicked it in the kneecap. I looked over at Jayden to see him fighting three of them. I picked up the sword of the one I took down and started to hit the other ones around me. Avalon showed up and started to help me beat them. When they were gone I looked at the ground to see the ring I was looking for.

_Sweet!_ I thought as I picked it up.

I ran into the stream and ran into the woods on the other side. I didn't want to see Jayden's face ever again. But unfortunately we both go to the same school.

* * *

_I hope you liked it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bold=dream**

* * *

Emily POV

I ran in the woods untill I came up to the city. As I walked through the city to my house I looked at my ring. I wore it all the time no matter what. Unless I went swimming or something. It had a yellow stone in the middle and the band was copper with colorless accents. She told me before she died to always wear it for some reason. So I did. When I got home mom tackled me in a hug.

"Oh, god your home. I was getting worried." She said as she took a step back.

"Why? Mom it's a Saturday night. And I'm a teenager. I'm suppose to be out late." I said.

"I know. Where were you?" She asked.

"I was looking for my ring at the stream. Then I ran into a bastard named Jayden." I said as I sat down on the couch running my hand through my hair.

"So you heard." Mom said from behind me.

"Heard what?" I asked as I faced her.

"He was with that Jordan girl and they were talking about you. They said that you killed Tony and Serena." Mom said as she sat down next to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Where do people get these ideas?" I said with tears in my eyes. "I loved them mom, I wouldn't dare hurt them. So yeah, Tony got a little annoying sometimes but I loved him."

"I know sweetie, I know." Mom said as she hugged me while I cried.

About ten minutes later I got up and said, "I better get to bed." to mom and ran upstairs.

I changes into black short shorts and a yellow tank top then climbed into bed. I tossed and turned for at least an hour.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Asked a voice from next to me.

I managed to stop my scream before it came out of my mouth. And glared at Avalon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"You were crying. Was it because of that boy?" she asked.

"Sorta. I thought he was my friend. But I thought wrong." I said pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Boys, and men, are complicated. Sometimes it seems like they care, then the next they are squeezing every drop of blood from your heart." Avalon said with the look of disgust on her face.

"I wasn't going to go that far. I barely knew him. But I'm guessing you had bad times with guys." I said.

"In my time we had arranged marriages. Like it was against the law to have true love." Avalon said.

"You had an arranged marriage? With who?" I asked.

"Yes I did. But in this marriage, we both loved each other. But after we had our child a war started and he changed into a monster." Avalon said.

"WHat was his name?" I asked her.

"Damien. He was a prince. His father was evil. And soon enough he became evil too." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What was the child's name?"

"Emilise." She answered.

"That's a beautiful name." I replied.

"Yes it is." She said before she disappeared with tear going down her cheeks.

I then became very sleepy. So I layed down and fell asleep.

**Dream:**

**"You should watch where you're going milady." A man said.**

**Avalon/I looked up to see hazel eye looking down on us.**

**"Prince Damien. Um, sorry?" We said.**

**"King Lucifer wants to see you." He said.**

**"I know, I was just coming to the castle." We replied.**

**"Sorry for the trouble Prince Damien. We were just going inside." Eliza said from beside me out of breath.**

**"Yes, well, let me show you to the waiting area. Perhaps you could get tidied up there Miss Avalon." He said.**

**"Yes sir." Avalon and I said saluting him.**

**We followed the handsome prince into the evil castle and to a room with couches, a bathroom, and a balcony.**

**"I shall come when King Lucifer is ready." Damien bowed then left.**

**"Why can't he just call him father or something?" We asked as we sat down.**

**"Because everyone needs to call him by King, even his own son." Eliza said while she grabbed a fancy comb. **

**We went into the bathroom and Eliza filled a tub with cold water. I dunked my head in and came up when I needed to breathe. Eliza combed my hair then I stepped out onto the balcony. I saw a forest and a small village. **

**"Where is she?" Asked a male voice.**

**"On the balcony. I'll get her." Eliza said.**

**She entered through the doors.**

**"King Lucifer is ready." She said.**

**"Okay, let's get this over with." I said.**

**We walked untill we reached a big room with thrones in it.**

**"Ah, Avalon. It is good to see you." Said a man with short black hair wearing a gold cape and a black armor with a golden crown on his head.**

**"Hello King Lucifer. Pleasure to see you also." Avalon and I said as we curtsied.**

**Next to the king Damien sat with a smirk on his face. He has longer black hair that framed his face and bright hazel eyes. **

**"What did you wish to speak to me about King?" I asked.**

**"As you know your seventeenth birthday is in a few more months. Then you will need a husband to take care of you. And you will go through the ritual of the first stage." King Lucifer said.**

**"Yes, what about it, sir." We asked.**

**"Well I have chosen your husband." He said.**

**"Who?" Avalon and I asked with her eyebrows raised.**

**"Me." Damien said standing up and walking in front of me.**

**"You? I thought you had to marry another princess?" Avalon/I said.**

**"There is no princess my age. And my father thought you would be the perfect princess." He sad with a smirk on his face. "And I'll love you forever."**

**End of dream**

Emily, sweetie, I made pancakes." Mom said when I opened my eyes.

"Pancakes? Sweet!" I said as I got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"I also have good news." Mom said as she came downstairs.

"News?" I asked with my mouth full of pancakes.

"Emily. Talking with your mouth full is unlady like." Mom scolded me.

Right then Avalon appeared across the table.

"There are girls more unlady like then I am mom." I said with no food in my mouth this time.

Avalon glared at me and I smirked then she disappeared.

"True."Mom said.

"So about the good news?" I asked.

"Right, well, my boss thought that more customers would come if we had live music. And so he is holding auditions..." Mom said.

"And I have one?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they start in one hour." She said.

"Well, why are we sitting here? Let's go." I said as I got up and headed toward the door.

"Guitar, song book... I'm missing something." I said to myself.

"Maybe clothes?" Mom said.

"I looked down and saw that I was still in my short shorts and tank top.

"Clothes are good." I said as I ran upstairs.

I dressed in black jeans, a yellow belt, one black glove, my ring, and a black tank top with cross bones going down the middle. I grabbed my guitar and songbook and ran back downstairs.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this exited your sixteenth birthday." Mom said as we got into the car and we drove to the diner. On the way there I decided which song to perform, Why.

When we got there, there were already bands and people with instruments. I went in and I saw that there was a paper that we had to sign into. I signed in and looked at all of the people auditioning. There was at least fifteen! And one of them was Jordan. I walked to the furthest booth and looked at the sheet with the rules on it. It said we could perform as a band or single. And we could perform a song that was made by another artist. And that we would perform in front of all the customers and the owner, John, would score. If two people with the same highest score we would perform again and he would judge that.

I then took out my song book and read through the song again. Then John went onto the stage that was in the diner.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to John's Diner. Today we have auditions, and we have a lot to get through. So when I call up you or your band you come up and play a song. I judge it and in the end I'll tell you the winner, got it?" He said.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright first we'll start with... Punk Poison." He said then went behind a table.

Punk poison was... not horrible. But not very good either.

"Next is Shimmering Girls." John said.

The Shimmering Girls were twelve-year-olds. They weren't as bad as Punk Poison.

"Blue Stroke."

They were a jazz band but they weren't bad.

"Pink Unicorns of Torture."

They were a girl heavy metal band and it was torture.

"Screaming Soul Snakes."

They were a heavy metal band too, but they were guys. I think I lost my hearing due to all of the screaming.

"Hey Emily, heard about your little accident." Jordan said as she sat across from me.

"Good to know." I said as I looked at my notebook again.

"So you're auditioning?" She asked.

"No I brought my guitar here for no reason." I said.

"Well then. I'm glad you scared Jayden off, no he's been around me much, much more." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I heard there was a rumor going around about me killing my brother and sister." I said.

"I don't think it's a rumor." Jordan said.

"Why do you think I moved. Those cops don't think I would flee to a big city." I said.

She looked at me nervously.

"And plenty of more victims here." I said.

"Jordan Johnson." John said.

"Break a leg." I said to her before she got up and went onto the stage.

She sang Enchanted by Taylor Swift. She wasn't bad, she was actually really good, but her voice was a little pitchy.

"And last up, Emily Oliver." John said.

I got out my guitar and walked on stage and started strumming.

Why

Do you always do this to me

Why

Couldn't you just see it through me

How come

You act like this

Like you just don't care at all

Do you expect me to believe

I was the only one to fall

I can feel I can feel you near me

Even though you're far away

I could feel I could feel you baby

Why

It's not suppose to feel this way

I need you I need you

More and more each day

It's not suppose to hurt this way

I need you

I need you

I need you

Tell me

Are you and me still together

Tell me

Do you think we could last forever

Tell me

Why

*Instrumental*

Hey

Listen to what we're not saying

Let's play

A different game than what we're playing

Try

To look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe

I'm gonna let us fall apart

I could I could feel you near me

Even when you're far away

I could feel I could feel you baby

Why

It's not supposed to feel this way

I need you I need you

More and more each day

It's not suppose to hurt this way

I need you

I need you

I need you

Tell me

Are you and me still together

Tell me

You think we could last forever

Tell me

Why

So go and think

About whatever you need to think about

Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about

And come back to me

When you know just how you feel

You feel

I could feel I could feel you near me

even when you're far away

I could feel I could feel you baby

Why

It's not supposed to hurt this way

I need you I need you

More and more each day

It's not supposed to hurt this way

I need you

I need you

I need you

Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way

I need you I need you

More and more each day

It's not supposed to hurt this way

I need you

I need you

I need you

Tell me

Are you and me still together

Tell me

You think we could last forever

Tell me

Why

I jumped off stage when the song ended and bowed. People were clapping really hard. I smiled and went back to my seat.

"Well, people, I think we had quite a show today. And we had a tie. Emily and Jordan." John said

"WHAT!" Screamed Jordan.

"Jordan calm down." Jayden said from beside her.

"I will NOT calm down!" She said as she walked up to John.

"I was waaayyy better then Emo Girl over there." She yelled in his face. "So what she can play guitar, that doesn't mean she's better than me."

"Actually I think you were a little pitchy on you performance." John said.

"PITCH-" Jordan screamed so loud that her voice cracked.

She tried to speak again but it just came out as a squeak.

"Looks like Jordan can't sing." John said. "So the winner is Emily."

* * *

_Hope you liked it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

Jordan wanted me to be there at the auditions so I came. There was a lot of people there and Emily was one of them. She sat in the corner writing in her songbook thing. Jordan saw her too and went over to her. They talked and I saw that Jordan was nervous, and Emily was smirking. Then Jordan was called up. Jordan sang a song by Taylor Swift. She great, honestly, but I think she was a little pitchy on the notes. Then Emily was called. She sang an original song she wrote. I know that because I saw the lyrics in her book a week ago. Emily was great too. But in the end she won.

"How was it?" Ji asked when I got home.

"Emily won." I said as went to go get changed into my training clothes and started training.

Emily POV

I won, I can't believe I won! Jordan gave me a glare when I left, I know she will give me trouble at school. I decided to go home and get some rest because I had school tomorrow. John gave me a schedule before I left and I was actually getting paid for this! I definitely had to play at the diner on weekends, and some days during the week. I got home and changed into black snowflake pants and a yellow t-shirt that's way to big on me.

"Good job Emily" I heard Avalon say in my ear before I fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

I woke up with my alarm clock screaming in my ear. I got up and took a shower then dressed in clothes. Yellow jeans, black and red plaid belt, a black t-shirt with one sleeve off the shoulder and black DC's. I went downstairs to see no mom and a note.

Had to go to work early, breakfast in the microwave.

Was all it said. I heated up the pancakes and bacon then ate it. Mom told me while I was in the hospital that she had my backpack ready. I grabbed it off of the hook in the closet and went outside. I had to take the bus because my house was too far to walk to school from. I walked down the street and found kids standing around.

_I guess this is the bus stop. _I thought as I walked near them.

"Hey your the new girl right?" Asked someone behind me.

I turned to see gray eyes. The guy was hot. He had black hair that was like Jayden's and he was muscular. He wore a leather jacket with a gray t-shirt under it and black jeans and leather boots.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"I'm Seth." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm Emily." I said shaking his hand.

"Emily?" He asked confused.

"Yeah." I said then the bus pulled up.

I got on and Seth lead me to the back of the bus. He told me to sit in the backseat and he sat next to me.

"Yo guys, this is Emily. Emily this is Jasper," He said pointing to a guy with a green mohawk, "Vlad," A guy with black hair covering one eye with red on the tips,"And Jesse." A girl with red hair with black streaks and violet eyes.

"Guy, this is Emily." Seth said.

"Yo." Jasper said.

"Hn." Vlad said.

"So your the girl the whole school's talking about?" Jesse asked.

"I guess. Unless there is another Emily, which there probably is." I said.

"Hey blondie, you're in my seat." A girl said in a squeaky voice.

I turned around to see Jordan glaring at me.

"You do know you're a blonde too right." I said.

"You are in my seat." She squeaked out.

"Your sounding awesome today. A little pitchy though." I said.

"You bitch." She said.

"Shouldn't you be with Jay Jay!" I said in a high voice.

I heard the others chuckling from around my.

"I don't know where he lives now you are in my-" She started.

"SIT DOWN BACK THERE!" The bus driver yelled.

"Yeah, go sit down like the very good doggy you are, Jordan." I said.

She stomped her foot and sat down a few rows down.

"Good girl!" I yelled at her.

She glared at me and I smirked.

"Wow, girl you have some sass on you." Jesse said.

"It comes and goes." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I heard that you won the little audition at the diner." Jasper said.

"Yeah, well, Jordan and I were ties then HER VOICE GOT REALLY PITCHY!" I yelled the last one so she could hear it.

"I heard that!" I squeaky voice replied.

"You were meant to!" I yelled back at her.

"Yeah, I was at that. You were really good." Seth said from beside me.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

Then the bus arrived at the school and we got off. Seth brought me to the office and waited for me. He also showed me where my locker and classes were since we had most of them together. The only ones we didnt have together were third and fifth hour.

"Let's get some lunch." He said as he appeared beside my locker.

"Alright." I said as I closed it.

On the way there Seth was walking beside me and someone shouldered him.

"What the hell, dude?" Seth said.

"Watch where you're going." Replied... Jayden.

"Maybe you need to watch where you're going Mr. Quarterback, just because you're the celebrity of the school doesn't mean you can plow into anyone you want." Seth said.

They both got into each other's faces and people in the hallway circled around them yelling, "Fight!"

"Seth stop. A teacher's coming." I said to him pulling on his arm,

"This isn't over Shiba." He said before he let me drag him down the hallway.

Jayden POV

When I got to school I went to my locker and Jordan was already there and her face was red with anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Miss Freak Show embarrassed me on the bus this morning, that's what's wrong." She said.

"Then aren't you going to embarrass her back?" I said.

"I am, but I still have to figure something out." She said then we went to our class.

Emily was in most of my classes and in each one she sat with Seth. I hated Seth. When I was on my way to my locker I saw those two walking in the hallway together and something inside of me snapped. I shouldered him as hard as I could without it making it look like it was on purpose. We started yelling insults at each other until Emily was pulling on Seth's arm.

"Seth stop. A teacher's coming." She said.

That made me want to punch his face.

"This isn't over Shiba." He said before Emily dragged him down the hallway.

"Shiba." Coach Wilson yelled. "To my office."

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_Italics=thoughts_

**_Bold=dream_**

* * *

Jayden POV

"What was that!" Coach Wilson yelled when we walked into his office.

I shrugged in anger. I really didn't know what happened.

"We can't have you in trouble, Shiba. You can't play if you have a detention." He said.

"Sorry." I said.

"You better be. 50 sprints on the field now." He said.

"FIne." I said before I got up and went onto the field to do my sprints.

Emily POV

After the incident with Jayden and Seth Seth went back to normal. We talked with his friends and went to out last class. About ffive minutes after the bell rang Jayden came in all sweaty.

"Do you have a pass ?" Our teacher asked.

Jayden handed his pass and sat down glaring at Seth.

"Hmmm, got in trouble with did you?" She said before she tossed the pass into the trash.

"Don't let it happen again boys." She said looking at Jayden and Seth while the class snickered.

The rest of the class was boring history.

"Emily." said.

"Yes." I said snapping out of my little trance.

"Can you answer the question?" She asked.

"Can you repeat the question?" I replied.

"Which-" SHe was cut off by the bell.

"We will continue the lesson tomorrow." She said as people left. "Have a nice day."

"Wow, saved by the bell." Seth said as he put an arm around me.

"No kidding." I said. "What are we talking about anyways?"

"Power Ranger." Seth said with a scowl. "People in tight spandex, yeah that's who I want to be saved by."

I smiled. "See you on the bus."

"Yep, I'll save you a seat." He said before walking off to his locker.

I was pulling out my backpack when someone leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Next time tell your boyfriend to back off." Jayden said.

I put my lock on my locker and turned to him. "He's not my boyfriend and maybe you should learn your manners." I said as I walked off.

"If you stay with him long enough he will hurt you." He said walking next to me.

"Why the hell do you care anyway?" I said stopping and turning to him. "The first week I'm here you're nice and act like my friend. Then you think I'm some monster who kills people. News Flash! I didn't kill anyone and I'm not a monster!" I yelled then stormed off onto the bus.

Seth sat in one of the back seats waiting for me. When he saw me he smiled. I smiled too and sat down next to him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked me.

"Jayden." I said.

"Ugh. That guy doesn't like me very much. Doesn't have a sense of humor either. What did he talk to you about?" He said.

"He just said to tell you to back off." I said.

"Wow, scary." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

We talked until the bus dropped us off.

"I'll see you at the diner tonight?" He asked me.

"I do have to play there." I said.

"Great." He said then walked off.

I walked home smiling. No one was home so I decided to take a nap before I had to go.

**Dream**

**"We need a dress." Eliza said.**

**"Can't I wear this one." Avalon/I said twirling in the dress we already had on.**

**"No. We need to find one before the first stage ritual tomorrow." Eliza said.**

**We walked by huts and walked into a big one.**

**"Lindara! Miss Avalon needs a dress." Eliza yelled into the hut.**

**"Oh, With that beautiful blonde hair brown eyes I know just the one." She said when she came out of nowhere.**

**"How did she do that?" We asked when Lindara left the room.**

**"She's a witch." Eliza replied.**

**"I didn't know we had any witches here." Avalon said.**

**Then Lindara came out with a beautiful dress. It was a velvour dress in red and cream with a gold braid trim.**

**"Don't just stand there, let's get it tried on." Lindara said.**

**We went behind a curtain and put it on. I stepped out from behind the curtain to show Eliza.**

**"It's beautiful. We'll take it. How much Lindara?" Eliza said.**

**"It's for free." She replied.**

**"Thank you." I said before we left.**

**End of Dream**

"Emily wake up." Mom said as I opened my eyes.

"You have five minutes to get ready." She said.

"Crap." I said before I ran into the bathroom.

"I'll be in the car." Mom said.

"Okay!" I yelled.

I reaplied my makeup, brushed my hair, grabbed my guitar and ran outside to the car. When I got there John came up to me and talked.

"You can play for how ever long you want to. Your shift ends at nine and you can take five minute breaks. But during your break you have to put on a song on the radio, got it?" He said.

"Yep." I replied.

"Then get on up there." He said with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. Here is the winner of our little audition we had the other day. Go ahead and play." He said the last part to me. I handed my music to the person on the piano and the started playing.

There's nothing that I could ever do

Nothing I could say to you

To make you see

What you mean to me

All the pain

the tears I cried

Yet you never said goodbye

And now I know

How far you'd go

I know I let you down

But it's not like that now

This time I'll never

Let you go

I will be

All that you want

To get myself together

Cause' you keep me from falling apart

All my life

I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay

I thought that I had everything

I didn't know what life could bring

But now I see

Honestly

You're the one thing I got right

The only one I let inside

Now I can breathe

'Cause you're here with me

And if I let you down

I'll turn it all around

'Cause I would never let you go

I will be

All that you want

And get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life

I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay

'Cause without you

I can't sleep

I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave

You're all I've got

You're all I need

Yeah

And without you

I don't know

What I'd do

I can never live a day without you

Here with me

Do you see

You're all I need

And I will be

All that you want

And get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life

I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay

I will be

All that you want

And get myself together

'Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day

And make everything okay

Most of the people stood up and started clapping. I saw Seth and mom smiling at me. I stepped down and bowed. For the rest of the night I played songs and chatted with Seth. I went home that night and went straight to sleep.

* * *

_Song: I will be_

_Artist: Avril Lavigne_


	9. Chapter 9

_italics=thoughts_

**_Bold =dream_**

* * *

Jayden POV

I went to the diner with Jordan. I didn't know Emily would be singing there tonight. She is really, really good. Then I remembered what she said earlier today at school.

"I'm not a monster and I didn't kill anyone!" She yelled at me.

_I know you're not a monster. _I thought.

I saw Emily walk over to Seth. That guy gives my the chills, something is off about him.

The rest of the time I was there Emily would sing her songs and talk to Seth.

When she left I decided to talk to her so I followed her. She walked in an ally way then she stopped.

"Who's there!" She yelled then spun around.

"Woah," I said with my hands up. "I come in peace."

"What are you doing here? I'm not in the mood." She said walking up to me.

"I-" I started but was interrupted.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Asked a deep voice on the other end of the ally.

I pulled Emily behind me and asked the person, "Who's there!"

"Jayden... behind us." Emily said pulling , my sleeve.

I turned around to see a lot of moogers.

Emily POV

Jayden pulled me behind him away from the figure on the other side of the ally. I looked behind me to see the fish face things again.

"Jayden... behind us." I said pulling his sleeve.

He looked behind me to see the things. Then I felt myself being pulled away from him.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. The thing put a hand over my mouth. But it wasn't a normal hand. The skin was black and the fingernails were red. I tried to get out of his grasp but he just held me tighter.

"Let her go." Jayden said.

"Now, now, red ranger. Don't be too commanding." The thing said.

_Red Ranger! _I thought as I struggled again.

"Quit moving girl!" The thing said as he gripped me tighter.

"Ow!" I yelled into his hand which came out as a mumble.

"What was that?" The thing said as he took a hand off my mouth and turned me to face him.

He had yellow eyes and black lips with a really pale face. The skin at his shoulder are black and was like that the rest of the way and his hair was a blood red color that looked like Seth's. He also wore what looked like a knight outfit.

"I said you are a dumbass." I said before kneeing him where a guy should not be kneed.

"You bitch." He groaned.

I turned around to see Jayden fighting the fish things. Then I was pinned against the thing's chest again. I elbowed his stomach which I forgot was armor.

"Ow." I whispered.

"Sorry if that hurt you." He said in my ear. Then his face went down to my neck.

I started to squirm but he held me tighter. Then he licked my neck.

"Ewww, dude seriously?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

Then a bright light came from behind me and he was gone. I turned around to see Avalon and her eyes were red with nails longer and sharper.

"No one touches you like that." She said before she disappeared.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Jayden yelled as he came up to me.

"He licked my neck." I said then started to get as much saliva off of my neck as possible.

Jayden POV

_Why did that thing lick her neck? _I thought as I walked home. I tried to tell Emily not to tell anyone about me being the red ranger, but she was gone by then.

"Jayden, you're home late." Ji said when I walked through the door.

"Nighlok." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if it was one, but it sure looked like one." I said as I walked into the library and grabbed a book about nighloks.

"What happened exactly?" Ji said as he sat across from me.

"I was at the diner, then Emily left, I went to go talk to her. We were in an ally when this thing appeared and moogers." I said.

"Is Emily okay?" Ji asked.

"Yeah, but she know that I'm the red ranger." I said.

"What!" Ji said standing up.

"The nighlok called me the red ranger." I said.

"I guess we need to call the other rangers." Ji said before leaving the room.

Emily POV

I ran off before Jayden could say anything else. He was the red ranger. Was that why mom and dad wanted to move here? I got home and took a shower then went to bed.

**Dream**

**"Are you ready for this?" Eliza asked.**

**"Yes. It is tradition is it not?" Avalon and I said.**

**"It will change everything. You will be more powerful, Avalon." Eliza said as she tied the corset.**

**Once she was done we left. It was a full moon. As I walked up the steps on the temple I felt all eyes on me.**

**"Avalon Sofia Merewen, daughter of Marie Merewen and Jonahon Merewen. Today is the day of the ritual of the first stage of becoming part of the nighlok. Shall we begin?" The guy asked**

**"Yes." We said even though I wanted to say no.**

**The guy grabbed my left hand and took out a dagger with yellow stones in the handle. He cut a line in my palm and blood started to fall to the floor by my feet. I wanted to pull my hand away but I couldn't. I wasn't in my own body. I'm in Avalon's.**

**The guy started saying things in words I couldn't understand then there was a bright light. When the light died out someone brought a mirror in front of my face. I had yellow eyes. I brought my hand to my face when I noticed the fingernails were longer and sharper. This was how Avalon looked when she saved me from that thing.**

**End of Dream**

I woke up with a start. Avalon was nighlok.

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_


	10. Chapter 10

_italics=thoughts_

_bold=dream_

* * *

Emily POV

I didnt like the fact that Avalon was a nighlok. Yet, she's been helping me. And said that she was someone who loves me. I still don't know what she means by that. I haven't seen her since the incident with that creepy neck licking thing. So it's flippin monday, the worst day of the week. Seth has been a little quiet, and he won't tell me what's wrong.

The day went by really fast and now I'm in History.

"Now, the first power ranger team started where?" asked.

"Hmmmmm, Emily, can you tell me?" She asked me.

"Angel Grove." I answered.

"Very good, even though I don't think you were paying attention." She said before she moved on.

"There were 17 power rangers team through out history. Some were in space, different planets, and even during time travel." She went on and on.

"What are the colors of the rangers, Emily?" She asked me.

"Red, yellow, and blue. Sometimes pink, white, black or green. There was also rangers that was crimson, navy blue, titanium, quantum, shadow, Solaris knight, mercury, violet, gold, and silver." I said.

"Nerd!" Someone shouted and everyone but Seth laughed.

"Quiet!" yelled. "Very good, Emily. It seems you know a lot about the power rangers."

"Well, I did grow up in Angel Grove." I said.

"Well, then you should have know where the first team fought." She said then kept on teaching.

A few minutes later the bell rang.

"Emily can you stay after class for a minute?" The teacher asked.

"I'll meet you at your locker." Seth said to me before he left.

"What do you need, teach?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you've been doing okay here so far?" She said.

"I've been doing fine." I replied.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be here okay, you can talk to me." She said.

"Um, okay." I said before I left.

"Hey, what did she need?" Seth asked.

"She just wanted to know how I was doing here." I said.

"Okay." Was all he said.

When I opened my locker a whole bunch of pieces of paper fell out. I picked one up and read it.

'Teachers pet.' It said.

Seth picked one up too and read it.

"Don't listen to these people." He said before he left me standing there all alone.

"Oh god, do you need help?" An asian girl said before she kneeled down and started to pick up the notes.

I got down on my knees and started picking them up too.

"Wow, this place is meaner then I thought." She said as she read one of the notes.

"Are you new too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just started today. I'm guessing you're new." She replied.

"I started last week." I said before throwing away the notes.

"And people are already picking on you?" SHe asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm a freak apparently." I said while putting stuff into my backpack.

"I'm Mia Watanabe." She said.

"Emily Oliver." I said before we walked toward the busses.

"So why did you move here, Em." She asked.

"Em?" I said in a confused voice.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if I call you that." She said.

"Um, not at all. I moved here because I was kicked out of my old school." I said before I went on my bus and she went on hers.

Seth wasn't on the bus. I wonder why.

Seth POV

"You were suppose to bring her here Seth. Not let her go with the enemy!" Master Xandred yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Master, but something forced me to let her go before I was able to go through the portal." I said before I sat down on a barrel.

"We need to get her before the rangers destroy us. She is the only one with the power to destroy them!" He yelled and threw a mooger across the room.

"I will get her. I promise Master Xandred, she is my bride to be after all." I said before I jumped into the Sanzu River water back to the human world.

Jayden POV

I need to find some alone time with Emily to tell her not to spill my secret. If she tells anyone who knows what would happen. Luckily she has a gig tonight at the diner, maybe I can get her to talk to me.

I walk into the diner and sat with the other football players.

"Hey, Shiba. I heard what happened with Goth dude." Jason said.

"Yeah well, he wanted to protect his little goth girlfriend." Nick said.

"So how bad did you beat him up?" Zane asked.

"I didn't have a chance." I said. "Coach Wilson was there before I could give him one on the face."

"Hey look, there's little goth chick now." Nick said as he pointed to Emily.

Emily POV

I changed into black jeans, yellow dress shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black leather boots. I walked to the diner a few minutes before my shift started. I talked to my mom then got up on the stage. I grabbed an electric guitar and started playing it.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I want to do is lose control

Oh! Oh!

But you don't really give a shit

You don't let it go

Let it go with it

Cause you're fucking crazy

Rock n' roll

You said hey

What's your name

It took one look and now I'm not the same

Yeah you said hey

and since that day

You stole my heart and you're the one to blame

Yeah!

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday and everything has felt this

Right and now

You're turning all around

And suddenly

You're all I need

The reason

Why

I smile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you

What did you

Put in my drink

I remember making out and then

Oh! Oh!

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I will do it all over again

You said hey

What's your name

It took one look and now I'm not the same

Yeah you said hey

And since that day

You stole my heart and you're the one to blame

Yeah!

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday and everything

Has felt this

Right and now

You're turning all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason

Why

I smile

The reason

Why

I smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All that I wanna do is lose control

And that's why

I smile

It's been a while

Since everyday and everything

has felt this

Right and now

You're turning around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason

Why

I smile

The reason

Why

I smile

The reason

Why

I smile

I jumped off of the stage a people were clapping. I walked over to the counter and sat down on a chair.

"Hey, great job Emily." Mom said to me.

"Thanks. Can I have a strawberry banana smoothie?" I said to her.

"Sure thing, hon." She said before she left.

"You were awesome, Em." Mia said when she sat in the chair next to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"How long have you been singing here?" Mia asked me.

"I just started a few days ago." I said. "So how was your first day of school?"

"Oh, it was great! The teachers are nice, and some of the students." She said.

"Here you go. Oh, who is this?" Mom asked after she set down my smoothie.

"Mom this is Mia, Mia this is my mom." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Oliver." Mia said.

"Oh call me Georgia." Mom said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Georgia." Mia said.

"Well, I have to go back up there." I said after I took a drink of my smoothie.

I sang two more songs before someone came sprinting into the diner.

"Something is attacking the city!" The guy yelled.

Everyone but mom, Mia and I ran out of the diner.

"Mom what are we doing?" I asked.

"You two gals stay here. I'll be back." Mom said before she ran out.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

I turned around to see Jayden.

"Looks like you missed the memo. Something is attacking the city." I said.

"Where did you come from?" Mia asked.

"I was in the bathroom." Jayden replied.

Then the lights went out. And a spotlight went on, casting a shadow of something on the stage.

"You're really good Emily." The thing said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Forgot about me already? We met a few days ago." It said.

"You're the thing that licked my neck!" I yelled.

"Yes, I'm that person." It said.

"Em, what is that thing?" Mia asked.

"I have no idea, I just saw it a few days ago." I replied.

"Hn, you have another one with you now?" He said stepping out of the spotlight.

Now we can't see him at all.

"What do you mean by that!" Jayden yelled.

I felt something grab me and I knew it was that freak again.

"Let go!" I yelled and tried to kick it.

"Emily where are you!" Mia yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" I yelled.

"Let her go." Jayden said calmly.

"I don't think so." It said as we stepped onto the stage.

"I'm not a fucking doll to play with." I said as I tried to punch it.

"Stop moving." It said.

"No thanks I'm good." I said before I punched it in the face.

It let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Mia, Jayden where are you?" I asked

"I'm a little busy Emily." I heard Jayden say.

"I'm trying to find you." Mia said.

"Ow." I said as I felt a pinch in my skin.

"Emily!" I heard Mia and Jayden yell.

My vision went a little fuzzy and I blacked out.

* * *

_Song:Smile_

_Artist: Avril Lavigne_


	11. Chapter 11

_Italic=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

"I'm glad you're awake Emilise." A deep voice said when I woke up.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up and opened my eyes.

"On my ship." The voice answered.

I looked around and saw that I was in an old room. To my right was window with no glass and outside was all red. And we were on water.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked.

"I'll only give you the answer to one of those questions. I am Master Xandred." Said the person stepping into the light.

He looked like a monster with yellow eyes, red skin, blue wings and sharp teeth.

"As for the other one. You will know eventually. Now, let me get a good look at you." He said coming up to me and grabbing my chin forcing my face to look at him.

I tried to move but that's when I noticed I was in chains.

Jayden POV

When the lights came back on the thing and Emily were gone.

"Where did she go?" The girl asked.

"I'm guessing that thing took her." I said.

"Well we have to go look for her!" The girl yelled.

"Where's Emily?" Georgia asked running back into the diner.

"She was taken by a thing." Mia said.

"A nighlok. She was taken by a nighlok." I said.

"Oh no." Georgia responded.

Emily POV

"How long have I been here?" I asked Master Xandred.

"Only a few hours." He responded.

"Do you have any food?" I asked.

"we are nighloks. We do not need food." He said.

"Well I do." I said.

He left the room for a minute then came back.

"I've sent someone to get food." Master Xandred said.

"Thanks." I said.

About 20 minutes later the neck licker came in with a bag that said Wendy's. He gave it to me and I opened it to see chicken tenders and fries.

"No drink?" I said.

"We got drinks here." Neck licker said before leavng the room and coming back with a cup with red liquid in it.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Yes." He said before leaving.

The drink didn't taste half bad and certainly not the food.

Jayden POV

The last two days we tried to find Emily. I learned that Emily is actually the yellow ranger the Mia girl is the pink ranger. But we still can't find Emily.

Emily POV

Master Xandred and Neck Licker left me alone finally. And I finally saw Avalon.

"Be quiet dear. I'll get you out." She said before having a sword magically appear and she cut the chains.

"Jump in the water and it will bring you back got it?" Avalon said.

"Yeah." I said before I went over to the window.

I stepped over and fell in. When I opened my eyes I was in the the middle of a battle. I saw a creature on one side and rangers on the other. The creature had no face. At least not on his head. The face was on his skirt thing.

'Emily!" The pink ranger called out and ran over to me hugging me.

"We were so worried. You were gone for a week." She said.

"Mia?" I asked.

"The one and only." Mia replied.

"I didn't realize all of the rangers came." I said.

"This is the first battle. And you came just in time." Mia said holding out a phone thing.

"Your samuraizer Miss yellow ranger." She said.

'Why thank you Miss pink ranger." I said as I took it.

"Do you know how to morph?" Mia asked.

"You know I do." I said before we stood up.

"Samuraizer." I said, "Go, go samurai!" Then I made the earth kanji.

Now I was officially the yellow samurai ranger.

"Nice entrance yellow ranger." Said the green ranger.

"I'm Emily." I said

"I'm Mike." Green replied.

"And I'm Kevin." Blue ranger said.

"Great. Now if we are done with introductions how about we kick this guys butt." I said.

"Hell. Yeah." Mike said.

"You guys take the moogers. I got ugly." Jayden said.

"Fine." I said.

While Mia, Mike, Kevin and I fought the fish face that are actually called moogers Jayden fought the nighlok.

Eventually we beat all of them.

"Great job." Jayden said as we regrouped and demorphed.

"It's good to have you back Emily." Jayden said.

"It wasn't horrible where they kept me. The worst thing is that they chained me up." I said

"How did you escape?" Mike asked as we started walking, following Jayden.

"The chains were rusty and I was able to get them off of me." I lied.

"This is the Shiba House." Jayden said minutes later when we came up to a familiar wooden fence.

"Ah, good times." I said.

"WHat are you talking about?" Jayden asked.

"I come in peace dude. I'm just lost." I said what I said that night.

"You were that person?" Jayden asked.

"Yep. And seriously that was the day I got here. I was actually lost." I said as we all walked into the house.

"Woah dude. Your crib is huge." Mike said.

"Welcome rangers." An older guy said walking in.

He scanned our faces and stopped at mine and walked up to me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

* * *

_Finally new chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

"I'm the yellow ranger." I replied.

"No. You're not." The old man said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know what Serena looks like. You don't look like her." He said. "Where is she?"

"She's not coming so you better get used to me." I said.

"She should be coming. I think she would be a better yellow ranger than you are girl." Old man said.

"You're right. She would. Too bad because I said she isn't coming." I said.

"Where is she? I called her mother, she should be here. Jayden do you know where she is?" He asked.

"No." Jayden replied.

"You're the guy that called my house? You made my mom mad." I said.

"What are you talking about girl?" He asked.

"Emily Oliver nice to meet you." I said.

"Emily Oliver. Serena's younger sister?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Look do you want a yellow ranger or not?" I asked.

"Of course we do." Jayden said from behind me.

"Then stop with the questions about Serena. I'm the only yellow ranger you're gonna get." I said.

"Well then. Um, guys this is Ji. Our mentor." Jayden said after the awkward silence.

"How about we move to the meeting room?" Ji asked as he led us to a room with six green cushion seats and a coffee table in the middle of it.

We all sat on one of the seats and Ji had us introduce ourselves.

"I'm Mike. Green ranger."

"I am Kevin. Your Blue ranger."

"My name is Mia and I'm the Pink ranger."

"Emily Oliver. Yellow ranger."

"And I'm Jayden Shiba. The Red ranger."

"Now that we all know each others names how about Jayden shows to your rooms?" Ji said standing up.

"Sure." Jayden said before everyone stood up and walked down the hall.

We came to the first door and Jayden opened it.

"Mike this will be your room." Jayden said.

"Sweet!" Mike exclaimed before walking in there and shutting the doors.

The next room we came to was Kevin's.

"Thank you." He said before walking in.

We walked down to a different hall and stopped at the second door.

"Mia this is your room." Jayden said.

"Thanks." She said before going in.

And the last door at the end of the hall must have been for me.

"And last but not least. Your room." Jayden said.

"Cool." I said.

"Hey Emily?" Jayden said before I closed my door.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm sorry for Ji being tough on you." He said.

"It's fine." I said before shutting the door.

I went over to the bed and sat down and took out my phone.

'I'm okay mom.' I sent.

A few seconds later she called me.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I got back an hour ago." I replied.

"Oh hon. Where did they take you? Where are you now?"

"They took me onto an old ship. And I'm at the Shiba house now." I replied.

"They have all of the rangers?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. The old dude was a little upset that I wasn't Serena." I said.

"Ji can be a little like that when he doesn't expect things." Mom said.

"Does he know... about her?" I asked.

"No." Mom replied.

"Emily dinner!" I heard Mia yell.

"I'll see you tomorrow mom." I said.

"Bye dear." She said before she hung up.

"Coming!" I yelled as I stood up and went to the door.

When I opened the door Ji was right there.

"I was just coming to get you for dinner." He said.

"Well I'm coming." I replied.

"Right. Come." He said walking down the hall.

"Woof." I said before following him.

"Hey Em. What took you so long?" Mia asked.

"I had to tell my mom that I was okay." I said as I sat down next to her.

"That was a good idea. She was really worried while you were gone." Mia said.

"I didn't mean to scary everyone." I said.

"It wasn't your fault Emily. You couldn't help being captured." Jayden said.

I nodded and started eating the food Ji made. But when I drank the water everything inside me started burning.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Kevin asked looking at me.

I started shaking and stared at him. I shook my head before I felt someone behind me.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Jayden asked from behind me.

He grabbed my from the chair and put me on the ground on his lap.

"Do you think the nighlok did something to her?" Mia asked.

"Possibly. She reacted to the water. Maybe..." I didn't hear the rest because I blacked out from the pain.

Jayden POV

I looked down at Emily on my lap. What did water do to trigger whatever is happening to her?

"Do you think they gave her the river water?" I asked looking at Ji.

"I don't think she would have survived." Ji replied.

"Then what could have happened?" Mike asked.

"Maybe when she wakes up we could ask her." Mia said.

"If she wakes up." I muttered under my breath.

"Good idea Mia. Jayden why don't you put Emily in her room. Then we will meet in the meeting room." Ji said before he left the room.

I picked her up and went to her room. I set her down gently on the bed and pulled the covers to her shoulders and left.

* * *

_I hope u like it!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

I woke up with only a small pain in my stomach.

"Ugh." I said as I sat up.

"Em! How are you?" Mia said from next to me.

"My stomach hurts a little. Other than that, just fine." I said.

"We were worried." Mia said.

"Emily. Did... did something happen when you were with Master Xandred?" Jayden asked.

"How did you know I was with Master Xandred?" I asked.

"You were taken to the Netherworld. To Master Xandred for some reason." Ji said.

"Well, no he didn't do anything to me." I said.

"Did he have you drink anything?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I said confused.

"What color was it?" Jayden asked.

"Red." I replied.

"Ji?" Jayden said.

"Jayden come with me." Ji said before leaving the room with Jayden.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You passed out after drinking water. Jayden thought that Master X gave you Sanzu River water." Mike said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could ask Ji when they come back." Kevin said.

"I'm hungry." I said. "Mia can you help me up?"

"I don't think you should move Em. I'll go get you something." Mia said before she left the room.

"Sooo." Mike said.

"Are you guys going to school still?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me and Kevin are going to the same school as you guys." Mike said.

"Kevin and I." Kevin said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"You said it wrong. It should be Kevin and I, not me and Kevin." Kevin said.

"Whatever." Mike said.

"Here you go Em." Mia said as she came beck into the room.

"Thanks." I said as she handed me a bowl of cereal.

"I would've made something myself but that would have wasted time and you would have starved to death by then."Mia said.

I smiled at her before taking a bite of the cereal. Then Ji and Jayden came back in.

"Yo Ji, is drinking Sanzu water a bad thing?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike. It is a very bad thing." Ji said then turning to me. "I'm surprised you survived."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said.

"Rangers. Time to train." Ji said before leaving.

I started to get up.

"You need to rest Emily." Jayden said pushing me down onto the bed.

"I'm fine." I said pushing his hand off me and standing up and walking out of the room.

"These are your training uniform." Ji said handing us the clothes.

Everyone's was the same except for one difference. The lining was our ranger colors.

"Know go change and come out back for training." Ji said.

After I got dressed Mia and I walk out back to see Kevin and Jayden outside hitting a dummy I have in my back yard.

"Grab a kendo and fight each other." Ji said walking up to us.

Mia and I grabbed a kendo stick and started training. We hit each other a few times before the pain in my stomach came back. I doubled over and held my stomach then went onto my knees. The pain was 100x worse then it first was.

"Emily! Does it hurt again?" Mia asked running over to me.

I nodded and concentrated on my breathing.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

I hardly noticed everyone around me and Jayden picking me up.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

**"Octoroo you idiot! You weren't to let her out of your sight. She had a taste of Sanzu water. If she doesn't have some more she can be in serious pain!" Yelled someone.**

**"O ah O! I didn't know she would get out of those chains. They were sliced in half!" A voice yelled which must have been Octoroo.**

**"We need to get her back! Her 17th birthday is in a few weeks. If we don't get her by then the nighloks and humans will be in danger." The voice said again.**

**"You got her in the first place. Go get her yourself." Octoroo said.**

**"I will. See ya squid face. I don't want to be here when Xandred wakes up." The voice said.**

In

Out

In

Out

"Come on Emily. Hang in there." I heard Jayden say.

In

**"Where is she!" Yelled a voice I knew as Xandred.**

**"Someone helped her escape Master." Octoroo said.**

Out

**"You let my daughter escape!" Xandred yelled.**

_Daughter! _I yelled in my head.

"Emily!" Jayden yelled.

I can't get another breath in.

"Emily breathe!" The others yelled around me.

Black spots sparkled around in my vision. Everything was fuzzy. It hurt to breathe.

I felt a bed underneath me and I grabbed the covers.

**"Get her back to me." Xandred said.**

**"Seth is already on it." Octoroo said.**

_Seth?_ I thought.

My eyes felt heavy so I closed them and I was able to see Xandred on the ship.

"Emily no!" I heard Jayden yell.

I felt someone's lips on mine giving me CPR.

**"I can't get in! She can be dead by now!" I saw Neck Licker out side of the Shiba House gates.**

"Breathe Emily, please." I heard Mia begging.

I felt water drip on my cheek.

**"Emily. I know you can see me. Come back. You won't survive in this world." Neck Licker said.**

I can feel my heart slowing down.

**"Don't go to him Emily. Those people are evil. The pain will go away in time but going back will make it worse." Avalon said.**

"I can't feel her heart beat!" Jayden yelled.

Someone was again blowing air into my mouth but also they are pumping my chest.

**"Breath Emily." Avalon said.**

I was able to take a deep breath into my lungs and opened my eyes.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! Reveiw please people._


	14. Chapter 14

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

I breathed a sigh of relief when Emily opened her eyes and started breathing again. Then she started coughing. I helped her sit up as she coughed in air.

"Em! Are you okay?!" Mia asked.

Emily nodded and finished coughing.

"Mike. Can you go get a glass of water?" I asked Mike.

"Yeah." He said before leaving.

"That was painful." Emily said.

"It was painful watching it!" Mia said.

"I'll go see what's taking Mike so long." Kevin said leaving the room.

A minute later we heard Mike and Kevin yelling.

"What the hell!"

"What kind of nighlok is that?"

"A nighlok?" I questioned

"I'll go see what they're up to." Mia said before she left.

"Jayden!" We heard Mia yell a few seconds later.

"I'll be back." I told Emily before I ran out of the room.

I ran outside where everyone else is and saw the nighlok Emily and I saw in the alley. He was hitting the invisible force that keeps nighlok out of the property.

"I'm glad I put those symbols up." I said.

"What symbols?" Mike asked.

"I put symbols around the house before you guys came here. He can't get in." I replied.

"Give her back!" The nighlok said.

"As if! If you didn't take her in the first place she wouldn't have been almost dead just now!" I yelled at him.

"If you wouldn't have helped her escape she would be just fine!" He yelled back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't help her escape." I said.

"Then who else would?! The chains were cut right in half. A sword sliced it !" He yelled.

"I have no access to the Netherworld. No human does." I said.

"You are such a coward. How about you and I battle? If you win you keep her. If I win I get to take her back to the Netherworld." He said.

"You're not going to touch her." I said.

"Ha! I've been touching her a lot. You don't do anything about it." The nighlok said.

That's when I got mad and started walking to him.

"Jayden." I heard from behind me.

We all looked behind me to see Emily leaning against the door frame.

"Don't fight him. He's just trying to make you mad." She said taking a step away from the door.

"Emily. There you are, come on. Master Xandred's looking for you." The nighlok said.

Emily POV

"I'm not going." I said.

"You have to. If you don't your pain is just going to get worse." Neck Licker said.

"Why in hell did you give her Sanzu River water?" Jayden said.

"Master Xandred was curious about her reaction to it." He said.

"You could've killed her." Jayden said taking a few more steps toward the nighlok.

I ran to Jayden and pulled on his arm. "But he didn't." I said.

"Did you not remember what happened a few minutes ago, Emily? You almost died." Jayden said angrily at me.

"Don't talk to her like that." Neck Licker said trying to break in.

"I'm not stupid. I know what happened. And he's right. Don't talk to me like I'm trash." I said.

His shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. It's just that you don't sound worried about what happened." Jayden said.

"Oh gag me." The nighlok said.

"I'm not worried about it. Now if we're done with him, Ji needs to talk to us." I said before turning around and walking into the house.

Everyone followed me and we went to the meeting room. We all sat down on a chair and waited for Ji.

"What's going on Ji?" Jayden asked.

"We need to discuss about school and life outside of the House. You can't tell anyone you are a ranger. And no using your power on the innocent." Ji said.

"Great. Can we go now?" Mike said.

"Yes. You and Kevin need to get ready for school tomorrow." Ji said.

"Ugh. Seriously?" Mike replied.

"Seriously." Ji said before he left the room.

"Great." Mike said before he went into his room.

"Hey Em. You okay?" Mia asked coming up to me.

"Yeah. Let's go to my room and talk, or gossip. Whatever that's called." I said and stood.

Mia laughed and said, "Yeah let's go do that."

We went into my room and talked till about 10 at night about guys, our family's and being samurai.

Seth POV

_I will get her back. Even if it's the last thing I do._ I thought as I walked to a portal to the Netherworld.

* * *

_Sorry if it's short!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry this chapter is a little late. I had major studying to do before my finals. Good news is I'm done with school! Yay!_

_italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

The next morning I walked to the bus stop when my samuraizer rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emily? How are you?" my mom asked.

"Fine, mom. Why are you calling my this early? Don't you have the late shift tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have great news." Mom replied.

"okay what's the news?"

"Your father is coming back." Mom said.

"Really? When?" I asked.

"Friday. Since it's Memorial day on Monday they are letting all troops come home and see their families." Mom replied.

"That's amazing." I said.

"And I already talked to Ji. You can come home for the weekend as long as you have your samuraizer on." Mom said.

"Sweet so when are we going to pick dad up?" I asked.

"Friday morning. You can skip school." Mom said.

Okay. See you then." I said before hanging up.

"Hey, who was that?" Seth asked as he walked up beside me.

"My mom. She told me my dad is coming home this weekend." I replied.

"Your dad doesn't live with you?" Seth asked.

"He does. But he's in the army, so he's gone for periods of time." I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Seth said as the bus pulled up.

"It's fine." I said as we sat down.

"Don't you just hate Mondays?" Jesse said.

"Don't remind me." I said.

"At least we get next monday off." Jasper said.

"Thank god." Jesse said.

"What are you guys doing for the three-day weekend?" Jasper asked.

"I'm helping my mom clean the garage. It's a pigsty in there." Jesse replied.

"I'm going to my grandparents house. My grandfather was in the Korean war so my family is having a big dinner." Vlad said.

"What are you doing Emily?" Jesse asked me.

"My dad is coming home." I replied happily.

"Coming home?" Jasper said questioningly.

"He's in the army." I replied.

"Oh, wow! When did he depart?" Jesse asked.

"Not very long ago. A few days before I moved here." I said.

"So a little less then a month." Vlad commented.

"Yeah. What are you doing Seth?" I asked.

"Nothing special." He replied.

"How do you like it here Em?" Jesse asked.

"I like it a lot. Only thing don't like is all the mean people. But there are a lot of nice ones." I said.

"Like me?" Jesse asked.

"Yes like you." I laughed.

When we arrived at school I saw Mia and ran to her.

"Hey, hey." I said.

"Hi." She laughed, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I just am." I replied.

"Well unless we want to be late for English I suggest we run." Mia said before we ran inside.

After school Mia and I decided to skip the bus ride home and go to the mall.

"This would look adorable on you." Mia said holding up a yellow sundress.

"Uh, I don't really like wearing dresses." I said.

"Okay." She said puting the dress back.

A few minutes later my samuraizer rang.

"Was up?" I asked.

"Nighlok by an apartment complex. Or at least what's left of it." I heard MIke say on th other side.

"Go it." I said before hanging up.

"Nighlok. Let's go." I said before taking off at a sprint.

When we got there Mike, Kevin, and Jayden were fighting moogers.

"Samuraizer! Go go samurai!" MIa and I said together as we morphed.

We joined in and I saw Jayden run off to an explosion. I decided to go help him, but a group of moogers got in my way. I brought them where Jayden was and I saw him fighing the nighlok.

I threw my earth slicer, I hit the moogers, but I almost hit Jayden which gave the nighlok a chance to strike.

Jayden flew into a building and landed in ruble.

"Shit! Jayden are you alright?" I asked as I ran over to him.

I may not like him very much but he is my leader. I heard the nighlok talking and when we looked over he was ready to hit us.

"Damn. I got this!" I said before running in front of Jayden.

Everyone came up next to me and we all got hit.

"There. Beating them was like taking candy from a baby." The nighlok said walking away.

I had that pain in my stomach again.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Mia asked crawling over to me.

"Fine. Just a scratch." I said trying to get on my knees.

"Stay down. You did enough." Jayden said placing a hand on my back.

"Don't touch me." I said.

"Jayden, go... distract... the nighlok." I said standing up.

"What are you going to do?" MIa asked me.

"Look, there's a little girl. We have to save her." I said pointing where she was hiding.

* * *

_Sorry if it was short!_


	16. Chapter 16

Emily POV

WHile Jayden went to go fight the nighlok again, I was able to run and grab the little girl.

"Abigail!" I turned to see a woman yelling.

"Is that your mom?" I asked.

The little girl nodded.

I ran over to the woman and gave the girl to her.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"No problem." I said before morphing.

"You guys need to run. It isn't safe." I said before taking out my sword to help Jayden.

I ran over and hit the nighlok from behind.

"What? I thought you were injured!" The nighlok said.

"Think again." I said before Jayden and I hit and destroyed the nighlok.

I still had that pain in my stomach. But it was bearable. I ran back to where everyone was and helped Mia up.

"Are you guys okay? You shouldn't have taken that hit for me." I said.

"Em. I'd take that hit for you any day," Mia said going over and helping Kevin up.

I went to Mike and helped him up.

"You guys did well. But I think you need to get back to the house so Ji can look at your injuries." Jayden said walking up to us.

"We're fine Jayden. Maybe an icepack or two, but we're fine." Mike said.

"Alright. Let's head back." Jayden said before we started walking to the Shiba House.

Time Skip to Friday

I was packed for my weekend with my parents. I know my dad was gone for only about a month but I still miss him. I'm going to school and after lunch my mom is going to pick me up and we're gonna go get dad at the airport.

I woke up and skipped into the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood." Mike said from the kitchen table.

I looked at Ji who was making eggs and smiled at him. He nodded at me before continuing making breakfast.

"What's got you so happy?" Mike asked as I sat down.

"Nothing special." I replied before taking the seat next to him.

Then Kevin and Mia came in from their morning jog.

"Hey guys, nice jog?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mia said before sitting across from me and Kevin sitting next to her.

Then Jayden came in all sweaty.

"You train in the morning, too?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Jayden said before sitting at the end of the table.

"Good morning everyone." Ji said putting eggs on everyone's plates.

"Morning Ji." Kevin and Jayden said.

"Emily, you need to hurry before you're late for your bus." Ji said as he cleaned the stove.

"Actually, I want to ride with Mia on her bus if that's alright." I said.

"Of course." Ji said before picking up Mike's already empty plate.

"Thanks Ji, come on Mia." I said pulling on Mia's arm when she finished her food.

"What is with you today, Em?" Mia asked as we walked to her bus stop.

"I'm happy. Can't I be happy?" I asked as we reached her stop.

"Yes you can be happy." Mia said.

"Good because I am." I replied.

When we got to Mia's bustop a girl came up to her and started talking to her. So I just stood there alone until the bus showed up.

"Sorry about that. I helped her out a few days ago, and she's been talking to me ever since." Mia said sitting next to me.

"It's fine." I said.

Nothing could ruin my mood.

Time skip to lunch

Just a few more minutes! Mom is going to come pick me up then we are going to the airport to see dad and the other soldiers! I finished my sandwich and ran out of the lunchroom. I walked toward the front office and I saw my mom sitting there waiting for me.

"Mom!" I yelled before running toward her.

"Oh, honey, I missed you!" Mom said before hugging me.

"I missed you, too." I said hugging her back.

"We better go before the plane arrives." Mom said before we left through the front doors.

At the Airport

We stood there with the rest of the families waiting for their loved ones to get off the plane that just landed. My hands kept twitching, waiting to hug him. It may have been around one month since he left, but I still miss my dad.

Finally, the doors open and out come the men in camo.

My mom and I stood there with our hands intertwined, waiting for him to show up on the stairs.

But he never came.

"Mom? Where is he?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"This was his flight. He should be here." Mom said squeezing my hand tight.

"Are you the Oliver family?" A man asked as he stepped up to us.

"Yes." My mom said.

"I'm sorry. Tommy has left us." The man said looking at the ground.

For me, the world stopped.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile._


	17. Chapter 17

2 days later

Emily POV

"Ji said you can stay until after the funeral." My mom said as I walked into the kitchen.

I nodded my head as I drank water.

"Emily, you're gonna have to talk at some point." Mom said.

I just turned around and went to my room.

I would cry, but I don't think I have any tears left. I spent the last two days crying over my dad's death.

2 days earlier.

"I'm sorry. Tommy has left us."

"What do you mean he left us!" I yelled as my mom had tears running down her face.

"He died yesterday afternoon." The man replied.

"You're wrong! H-he promised he would... come back." I whispered the last two words.

"How did he die?" My mom asked.

"There was a grenade in his tent. We don't know how it got there. When he went into his tent before dinner, it exploded with him inside it." The man said.

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. I sat on the ground with my knees up to my chest. Tears were falling freely down my cheeks and onto the ground.

Present day

Avalon hasn't left my side. She hasn't talked, just stayed with me. Like a mother comforting a child that was woken up from a nightmare.

My mom has been in her room mostly, only coming out for food or the bathroom.

I stayed in my room, too. To get water and use the bathroom was the only reason I came out.

I was laying on my bed wearing my dad's old t-shirt with Avalon stroking my unbrushed hair.

"Can you pick something out for me to wear tomorrow?" I whispered to her.

"You're talking. That's good. And of course." Avalon said as she got of my bed and went to my closet.

After a few minutes she held up a yellow dress with black lace covering it.

I let out a small laugh.

Avalon shot my a confused look.

"My dad bought me that for my sixteenth birthday. I only wore it once." I said. "I like it."

"You don't have to wear it." Avalon said putting the dress on the back of a chair.

"I want to." I replied.

"Alright." She said sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I want to sing a song tomorrow, but I don't know which song. Can you pick one out?" I said.

Avalon smiled and grabbed my song book from my dresser.

"I like this one." She said showing me the song.

I smiled, "Okay."

Jayden POV

Emily has been gone for two days. She wasn't at school, or at the diner. I asked Ji if he knew where she was and he said she would come back in a few days.

Luckily we haven't had any nighlok attacks.

"It's so quiet around here without Emily." Mia said sitting down on the green stool.

"Ji, why won't you tell us where she is?" Mike asked.

"It is not my place to tell. Emily may tell you when she comes back." Ji replied.

I stood up and went into my room.

* * *

The next day

Emily POV

I put my dress on and had Avalon straighten my hair. Once she finished I put on eyeliner and my black fingerless gloves. I grabbed my guitar and went downstairs.

"You look pretty." My mom said.

"Thanks." I said. "Will the others be there?"

"I sent letters to them so I hope so." My mom said.

"Lets get going." She said before heading toward the door.

The church was filled with people. Mostly dad's friends from the army, and previous rangers.

"How are you guys doing?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jason Lee Scott.


End file.
